The New Girl With a Secret
by meathecat
Summary: Nellie, the new girl at Anubis, has a secret. Her life is complicated and mysterious. How does an Egyptian Myth fit in with it? And how does her past affect the whole houses future? Read please!
1. Chapter 1

Nellie's POV

I looked up at what would now be my home. Ten other people lived here. In those ten people were eight other students such as myself, and a house mother, and the caretaker. I'd have to keep my secret all of them. Not to mention the rest of the boarding school.

I walked up to the door and reached out to turn the knob. But before I did, the door opened by it self. _Weird._ I thought. For whatever reason, there was a second door to enter the house, so I opened it.

When I walked in, a woman who had what looked like naturally fairly tanned skin in either her late thirties or early forties came up to me and said, "Well hello! I'm Trudy your house mother. Your other housemates are in the living room, so I'll just lead you there and you can get acquainted with them." She led me to the living room. When we got in there she said, " Kids, this is your new housemate, please give her a warm welcome." She gave a warning glance at some guy who had poofy dirty-blonde hair, and was pretty tall.

Trudy left us, and I looked at the people in front of me. Let's see, there four guys and four girls. They all waved at me. I spoke first, not in the friendliest way though. "Hi I'm Nellie. Do anything I don't like and you may find your head being thrown into that wall." I said that in my best fake British accent, which they totally bought, (Did I mention I'm American?) and pointed my finger to the wall to my right.

"Well, nice to meet you too." The guy that Trudy gave that warning glance to said sarcastically. "Well I for one like her." A girl with lots of fake highlights in her dark red hair said. "Let's just tell her our names guys. Maybe shell be less mean if we do." A girl with blonde hair, and lots of pink clothes on said 'quietly.' They nodded in response.

"I'm Jerome." The guy who first spoke said. "I'm Patricia." The girl who had told she liked me said. "I'm Amber." The blonde girl who will probably get on my nerves during my stay here said. "I'm Mick." A sporty looking guy with sort of poofy blonde hair said. "I'm Mara." Said a girl with sort of curly black hair, and naturally fairly tan skin. "I'm Joy." A girl with straight black hair and naturally fairly tan skin said. "I'm Fabian." A guy with short black hair, with a girl clinging onto his arm said. "I'm Alfie! Are you an Alien?" A guy with short dark brown hair and dark skin, who I know will irritate me a lot asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is the same thing that is on the nick boards, though this is more detailed and is way better in my opinion.**

**Nellie's POV**

I rolled my eyes at Alfie's comment. "No, genius." I said to him annoyed. Man I've barely been here a minute and I'm already annoyed, go figure.

"I have a question for you Nellie." Stated Jerome. "What?" I asked, irritated. "Give us a little heads up on what you don't like. I really don't feel like having my head removed from the wall." He said, a bit jokingly on his part. I thought a moment. What will make me flip.

Oh, I know. "Um… If you touch my hair. No pulling, no brushing, none of that. I don't want my hair being touched in any way whatsoever." I told them, stating a huge fact. "Let me get this straight," Jerome started. " You're like a goth girl, and you'll scream if your hair is touched." He said this while chuckling a little. "I don't scream if you touch my hair, I hurt the person who touches it." I stated to him.

He gave me an unbelieving look. I knew they were going to try and touch my hair, which will not end pretty. At least not for them. "Just tell me where I'm rooming." I said annoyed at their curiousness. "You'll be rooming with me! Maybe we could do something about your wardrobe!" Exclaimed Amber. I stayed where I was, petrified. "You. I am rooming with you." I said. "Yeah, that's what I said, didn't I?" Amber asked the obvious.

I groaned inwardly at this. Patricia and Jerome chuckled at my reaction. I glared their way and they stopped completely. After that, I started up the stairs behind Amber. She led me to our room. "And before you say anything. No I will not let you change my wardrobe. At all." I told her firmly. She got a disappointed look on her face. _Oh I feel so-_NO! I will not let myself think like I normally would. I must pretend to be who they think I am. That also means that I have to think like it too.

I started to unpack my things. "Supper is in half an hour." Amber told me, before walking out the door a little hurriedly. "Thanks." I said, though she didn't hear it. About half an hour later I was done and walked down the stairs to the dining room.

I sat down in the only available seat. Which, unfortunely for me, was next to Jerome. "Hello." He greeted me, a little too friendly for my taste. "Hi. " I said back. A little bit later, while Trudy was in the laundry room doing whatever, Fabian got up and went to the kitchen. I noticed that right before he was about to come back to the table he and Jerome shared a look , a brief look, but a look none the less.

Fabian was going to try and pull my hair, I knew it. While he was heading back, I felt that he had stopped to pick something off the floor, though I knew what he was actually doing.

I swung my head back and grabbed Fabians hand right before he was about to touch my hair. "I thought I told you guys to not touch my hair." I said. I saw his face, and he looked scared. I smirked at that. Then I stood up, smiled sweetly, and flipped him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This chapter is changed from what it used to be. Well at the end at least. Oh, and if you read klariza76 post having Nellie's name in those little apostrophe mark things, it has a meaning. So, yeah... Oh just read!**

**Nellie's POV**

"Fabian!" Joy, who immediately ran to Fabians side exclaimed. I admit it, I felt bad for flipping him. But I have to make sure that I make no friends, because if I have to leave, friends will make it harder for me to.

"Why'd you do that!" Joy yelled at me, completely furious. "That was a warning to him, and the rest of you. So just remember to never to touch my hair, ever. Cause if you do, you'll get worse than him." I stated. "Well now I know your not just bark." Jerome state. "I don't lie." I lied.

"Oh yeah. Then tell me why you don't like your hair being touched. I mean seriously, what's so big about having your hair touched?" Fabian asked, rubbing the back of his head where it hit the floor. "That's classified information. And that's not a lie." I told him. "Well, she found loophole." Jerome said a bit disappointed at not finding out. I nodded.

I sat back down in my seat, feeling a tad bit triumphant. Jerome was eying me suspiciously, most likely contemplating whether to try his luck and touch my hair. "I swear if you touch my hair..." I muttered as a warning. He stopped eyeing me.

"Here's the spaghetti. Sorry for taking so long, I just needed to get all of the clothes out of the washer." Said Trudy, who hadn't seen me flip Fabian, which I'm thankful for. When the spaghetti bowl got to me, I got my spaghetti and then passed the bowl to Jerome, and I noticed he got a little bit more than what he could actually eat.

I started to eat my food, not thinking about for a moment longer, when Jerome threw some spaghetti at me and it landed in my hair. I got up and left the room, without one word or threat. I wasn't going to throw a fit, though I so wanted to. I really didn't like 'cleaning' my hair. Anyone could see at any moment.

I could hear them talking while I was leaving the room. "Wow, she didn't even threaten you. Weird." I heard Amber say in disbelief. _Nice the already know what I'm like, hopefully that'll give them a hint to back off._ I thought. But what I was really thinking was, _I wish I could be nice to them. I don't like being like this._

Once I got to my room I got my spare wig out of my suitcase. I took off my spaghetti sauce stained wig and I washed my face and the parts of my real hair that got some sauce on them. Than I put some PJs on because I wasn't about to go back downstairs. Then I got on my spare wig and put it on.

I got my sauce stained wig and put it in a plastic bag and hid it. I was going to wash it later, when everyone was asleep and wouldn't notice. Probably tonight or tomorrow.

I got my laptop on turned it on. I turned on my playlist and turned shuffle on. The funny thing is that usually when I put shuffle on; a song comes on that totally describes my situation. But this time _Long Live_ by Taylor Swift came on. _Weird. That has nothing to do with what's happening now. Oh well, I still like the song._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Finally! A different POV! Oh and Avalongirl55, no she isn't sick. Not anywhere close. You'll just have to figure it out. You may figure out in the next chapter why she wears the wig, I'm not sure if I'm changing that yet or not. Now just read.**

**Patricia's POV**

It was weird, I couldn't get the picture of Nellie's face full of regret out of my head no matter how hard I tried. I mean, how does that affect my life at all, her feeling regret? She only had it for had it for a second, but still? Man I've got to stop thinking of stuff that doesn't have anything to do with me. Though the strange thing was, I had a feeling she was hiding something big, it's just that I couldn't figure it out.

"That was such a mean thing for that newbie to do to you Fabian. Are you alright?" Joy asked, in her natural worried girlfriend tone. Ugh, it makes me sick "Yeah it was. I bet shell regret it later though." Stated Mick, who would always stand up for his friends. _He has no idea she already does._ "I think she regretted it the second she did it." I accidently said out loud. I didn't actually mean to say it, it would seem like I cared, because I do.

"What do you mean, all I saw on her face was hatred." Said Fabian, who was rubbing the back of his head. _Wimp._ "I saw the look of regret on her face," I started, then pointed at Joy. "it ended when Joy yelled." Then Jerome decided to speak. "Yeah right Trixie, you're just standing up for her because she's like you." Jerome said, stating what _he_ thought fact.

"No, I actually saw it! I'm serious!" I shouted, standing up for myself. "Well, you did say you liked her earlier, I think I agree with Jerome on this one." Joy said. My mouth fell ajar at what Joy said. Was she serious? My best friend doesn't believe me! "Joy, I know what I saw. I'm your best friend, why don't you believe? And WHY would anyone agree with Jerome!" I yelled in total disbelief.

I really didn't like what was happening right now. "One, I saw her face. Two, because It actually is more logical." Said Joy. Now I was furious. I KNOW what I saw! "I'm leaving. Oh and Joy, start looking for a new best friend, cause you just lost me." I said angrily, then got up and left the room.

I headed up the stairs, I didn't feel like talking to any of them at the moment. I heard music coming from in Amber's and Nellie's room. To be more specific, it was _Blown Away_ by Carrie Underwood. I knocked on Amber and Nellie's door to see what Nellie was doing, though I already pretty much knew from the music.

"Come in." I heard Nellie say from the other side of the door above the music. I opened the door to see her with her laptop, pushing the pause button on the screen to why I came. "What do you want?" She asked. And was it just me or did I hear a tinge of American in her voice? I was probably imagining it though. "Um… To talk." I said a bit unsure.

She got a shocked face that lasted a second then she shook it off. "What about?" She asked me curiously. "I don't know. Um, how your life was before you came here I guess." I said, choosing the first thing that came to mind. I actually really wanted to know that information anyway. "Um, let's just say it was rough." She said, choosing her words carefully.

Yep, she was holding a secret. But I wasn't going to push, I wanted her to trust me before she told me and not because she was scared. Anyway, I could tell she really didn't want anyone to know. "Okay, I won't push. How about I tell you what the school is like?" I said sitting down beside her. "Thanks. And sure." She replied, then took out her earphones and turned off her laptop.

So then I started to tell her everything about the school that I knew about. I even told her the couples and all that stuff that Amber usually rambles on about. Which is so unlike me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha! Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, but I had went and visited some of my cousins. I would've posted something so you guys would know but I had to get ready. And there was no way I could post anything because I don't know how to with an ipod! They didn't have any computers, so I had to use their ipods to go on the site. And to apologize I added a bit more onto this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Nellie's POV**

"And Victor also does this-" Patricia said, getting cut off in mid-sentence. "Its ten 'o' clock, you all know what that means. You have all got five minutes precisely, then I want to hear a pin... Drop!" Victor said, I think. I hadn't really got to see him at all yet. Weird huh? Patricia said that he was usually the first person you saw when you got here. She even said that when Alfie first saw him, he screamed like a little girl. Oh, I would've loved to see that.

"That." Said Patricia, laughing. I joined in with her. "Well I've got to go. I REALLY don't want toilet duty again! That is probably the worst punishment you can get here." Patricia said, standing up then heading to the door, and waved a good-bye to me while doing so.

When she opened up the door, Amber was standing in the entry way. "Finally! I've been waiting for ages for you to leave!" Amber exclaimed, waling into the room. "You do realize that you could've walked in anytime you wanted to, right? This is your room." Patricia told her, explaining slowly, so that the blonde with the brain of a five-year-old could register the information. "I know. But I didn't want to be in the same room with the girl who flipped Joy's boyfriend! I mean that would be like totally embarrassing! Don't hurt me!" Amber exclaimed. Then after she realized what she said, she put her arms in the shape of an X in front of herself.

"One: That is rude and unfair! Two: You're roommates with her! You'll have to live with it!" Patricia yelled at her, annoyed at the extremely stupid blonde. "Well maybe we should switch! I can room with Mara and Joy and you can room with her!" Amber yelled at Patricia. "Sounds good to me! Nellie are you okay with that?" Patricia asked me. I nodded my head.

"Okay, we'll switch tomorrow after school, okay?" Amber asked. "Okay." Patricia agreed. "Okay then, since we've got that settled… Shoo I need my beauty sleep!" Amber said, pushing Patricia out. "Okay, okay! I'm going, I'm going!" Patricia said, leaving room.

We went to both went to bed without saying a word to each other.

I woke up early at about 5:30 am. I always did. I got up out of bed and picked up my school uniform, since it was Monday. I went to the bathroom and got dressed.

After I got all of my clothes on, I took off my wig and started to brush my real hair. It wasn't a dark chocolate brown like my wig, but light brown. I had already taken my light brown contacts last night, so I could see my natural green eyes.

I hated being Nellie Melissa Morris. I wanted to be me again. Though that sadly wasn't an option. I wish my life wasn't like this and I could be with my friends and family, but that would just put them and danger. Stupid life.

After I got finished putting my wig and contacts back on, I went downstairs into the dining room. It was about 5:56 at this point, and Trudy was just heading into the kitchen. "Well Nellie, you're up early." Trudy said, a bit shocked. "Early riser. Need any help cooking? I'd love to help." I asked. Back home I was known for my cooking there. Wait! Stop thinking like that! That'll just make you homesick!

"That would be wonderful." She answered, and then we started making pancakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! My best friend is here right now and she is getting annoyed with me. Yeah... I'm typing on here while she's trying to sleep. She told me she's gonna kill me so I'm gonna stop typing on here so she won't so read! Now!**

Fabians POV

I woke up smelling pancakes as usual, because that's pretty much what we have for breakfast pretty much every morning. But for some odd reason, the aroma seemed more inviting than usual. And trust me, Trudy's pancakes are pretty inviting.

Mick woke up a second after me. "What's that amazing smell?" He asked, looking around while getting out of bed. "I don't know, but let's get dressed so we can find out." I said, also wanting to figure out how they could smell any better than usual. We got dressed in our uniforms and headed toward the dining room.

Once we got there we stood in the doorway, seeing Nellie smiling, while putting pancakes onto an already heaping pile of even more pancakes. "Why are you smiling?" Mick asked her, then smirked at the outcome.

I guess she hadn't noticed us, because when Mick said that, she jumped, letting out a short yet high pitched scream. She almost dropped the pancakes that she hadn't put onto the heap yet when she jumped. Mick and I laughed at her reaction.

"Quiet or Ill make sure you guys wont have breakfast for two weeks." She threatened. "You're not the one who cooked." I told her, smirking. She had no authority over who got to eat or not. "Actually, she is. I ate a pancake she made and it was the best I have ever tasted and I wanted you guys to have some also. So I'm letting her cook breakfast for the next two weeks." Trudy said, walking into the dining room.

"Yeah, so if you want food in the morning, you better be nice." Nellie said. Oh man, if Mick doesn't have anything to fuel him up in the morning, he is a disaster. "We'll shut up and not say anything again." I said. Mick looked at me like I was crazy. He really didn't like not being able to say anything when he wants to.

"I don't want my guitar to be split in two again!" I yelled at him, trying to get him to remember. Though I didn't want to. "Oh yeah, sorry about that Mate." He said, looking a bit embarrassed that he actually did that. "Yeah, cause that definitely makes up for all the extra hours I put in at Uncle Ades to get it." I mumbled, agitated that just when I had got it, he broke it. "Well, you don't have to be mean about it." Mick said, slightly annoyed.

Before I could say anything to him, Nellie spoke. "Oh, just sit down and eat you guys." She said, putting some pancake at our seats. So I sat down and started to eat my pancakes as told. And might I say, they were amazing.

Everyone else started coming in and start to eat. "Trudy, these taste delicious!" Alfie exclaimed. "Why don't thank me dearie, thank Nellie." Trudy told him. "Why?" He asked. "Because I'm the one who made them, duh." She said in a 'duh' voice. "Oh." He said lamely. "Well then, I think I'm done eating." Said Jerome, pushing his half eaten pancake and plate away from him. "Why?" Nellie asked, confused. "YOU made them. I mean seriously, you could've put something in them." Jerome said, accusing her of something that didn't seem real likely. "Would I be eating them if I did?" She asked him. "Good point." He said, then pulled the plate back to him and started to devour its contents once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I just came back from visiting my cousin in New York. It was awesome! Though I hated the 10 hour drive there and back. Oh and I just noticed that I've been forgeting the disclaimer. I've been focusing on the story so give me a break. Now please read this because this is in three POV's. See, I'm making up for not writing in so long. And to the people on nick, I may not be continueing. May. I'm still thinking about it. Okay, now you can read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Nellie's POV**

I have been here for a month now, and I have made way more enemies than friend. I just hope it stays that way. I'm afraid if I get another person that I care for in my life, I might hurt them.

Patricia is my only friend, one more than I wanted, but oh well. My enemies are Fabian, and it's easy to know why. Joy, because I flipped "Her Precious Little Boyfriend". God, she makes me sick. Amber, because she's too afraid to do something that Joy doesn't approve. She really needs to get her own life. Mick, because he stands up for his best friend. I can understand that, even if is friends with Fabian. Jerome, well I don't really know. Alfie, well pretty much for the same reason as Jerome, I don't know. And Maras neutral. She's not really a friend, and she's not really an enemy.

I had one friend and I was happy. I've been used to none for the past two years, sadly. _Well there was Ja-_ NO! I won't think about him. It'll only make me fell worse than I already do. '_Think about something else Nina._' I thought to myself, hoping it would work. It did.

Today had been my last day of cooking breakfast for everyone, which everyone was actually pretty sad about it. Well, except Joy and Fabian of course. Even though I knew they were faking.

* * *

I was actually going to look up my family today and see what's has been going on in their lives for the past two years, starting with Gran. I miss her the most.

I picked up my laptop and turned on. I waited for it to load and clicked to internet icon. It came up on Google and I typed _'Meredith Martin'_ in the box.

Lots of information came up, mostly of people on Facebook. I scrolled down until I found the on that looked right. It read _'Meredith Martin, Grandmother of Missing Girl Nin…'_ That's all it said, but I still knew it was her. But it didn't look like good news.

I clicked it and waited for the page to load. When it loaded it came onto what looked like the news channel's website from back home. On top, the headline read _'Meredith Martin, Grandmother of Missing Girl Nina Martin Dies in House Fire'_. Tears started coming to my eyes but I still looked down to the paragraph below.

_'Mrs. Martin had no family left. Her children had died and her granddaughter Nina Martin had gone missing nearly two years ago. The cause of the house fire is unknown and is still being investigated. That day on November 16 in Springfield, West Virginia was devastating. The town had now lost two people they held close and dear. To everyone in the town, Meredith Martin will always be remembered. The town still has hope that Nina will return.'_

By the time I was halfway through I was crying a waterfall but I had kept on reading. After I was finished, I couldn't handle it. I quickly shut down my computer and ran out of my bedroom door. I quickly made my way down stairs, not caring if anyone saw me in this state, and ran out the door towards the woods.

**Patricia's POV**

I saw Nellie run out of the house crying when I was about to walk out to the foyer. This didn't seem right. Nellie was as hard as a rock, I've seen her cry. I need to go find her. But because I know she's good at avoiding people, I'll need some help from everyone else.

I turned around since I was technically still in the common room. "Hey guys?" I asked, but nobody answered. So I asked again, but still no answer. So brought my fingers to my lips and whistled as loud as I could to get their attention. They all turned their heads to me. That seemed to work.

"Guys, I need your help." I said as soon as I had all of their attention. "Why?" Joy asked, in her snotty little voice. Why was I friends with her before? Oh well, bigger matters at hand. "Because idiot, Nellie seems to be, um, upset about something." I say. They all gave me blank looks. "Why would you need our help?" Jerome asked me. "Because she ran out of the house crying and she most likely hid so nobody could find her. It'll take more than one person to find her." I said. I wanted to find her, I needed to know what made her cry so I could help her.

They looked at me like I was crazy. "You're joking right? That cold hearted witch can't cry." Joy said, making me furious. "She isn't a cold hearted witch! You are! Just because she flipped your stupid boyfriend and you guys think she doesn't regret it doesn't mean she's a cold hearted witch! If you guy got to know her, you'd know. I may not know everything, but I do know she's much more of a better person than you. So shut up and help." I said, loosing my control.

"Well why would we help you? Especially after what you just said?" Mick asked, anger edging his voice. "I'll get Nellie to make you guys' unlimited mounds of pancakes every morning for a week." I said, knowing they'd do it. "I say we help!" Mick said, standing up. Ah Mick, got to love your love of food. After that, everybody just said fine at different moments, then stood up, Joy being last.

"Fine. We'll help, but she better make better pancakes this time." Joy said, still ignorant. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go, Ill get the flashlights." I said, getting them, then handing everyone one flashlight before heading out the door to search.

**Fabians POV**

I have been looking for Nellie for an hour and a half, how can she hide so well? "I'm going to head bac-" I said, but stopped because I thought I heard crying. I made sure not to make any niose and I listened to make sure if I did. And indeed, I heard someone crying.

I started to walk towards the noise. Soon I saw Nellie sitting by a burnt ash tree. Nellie crying into her knees, arms around her legs. I was about to walk over to her, to try and comfort her. Even though I don't like her, there had to be a reason she was crying so hard, and it had to be big.

But then I saw her reach up to her hair and pulled it off, revealing that it was a wig and she actually had long wavy light brown hair instead of the short deep chocolate brown I thought she had. "Nellie?" I asked, not really getting what I was seeing. She looked up, shocked. She started getting up, but I was almost near her when she had fully gotten to her feet. She turned around, right about to run, but I grabbed her wrist before she could.

She turned back towards me, not even trying to struggle. When she did, our eyes met, and before I knew what I was doing, I kissed her. When we pulled apart, my grip loosened. She looked up at me with conflicted eyes, then ran.

I watched her run, not even bothering to follow. After she was out of sight, I sat down on the ground and asked out loud, "What did I just do?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. It kinda has a cuss word in it... but only one. It's what I'd be thinking at least if I were Fabian, so I don't really care. Well, go on! Read!**

**Fabians POV**

After my kiss with Nellie, or whoever she really is, I headed back to the house. No one was there, and I went to the living room and sat on the couch. I didn't care if anyone noticed that I came earlier than them. I didn't care, all I could think about was what had happened less than ten minutes ago.

_What in the world did I do? I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend that gets jealous easily._ I thought to myself. _What if Joy found out?_ I thought, paranoid. But then again, 'Nellie' didn't look too happy I saw her with her normal hair and I color. She'd have to explain that to Joy if she told her.

Only two people knew about what had happened, and that was 'Nellie' and I. I knew she wouldn't tell, by her reaction of me seeing her natural look. I knew I sure as hell wouldn't.

While I was thinking, I heard the front door opening, followed with the voices of my housemates. "I'm worried; Nellie isn't one to run off for this long." I heard Patricia say, worriedly. It seemed that 'Nellie' had left for around this long before without any of us noticing.

"Where's Fabes?" I heard Joy ask with worry that sounded fake. To me at least. "I don't know." Patricia said, most likely rolling her eyes at her used-to-be best friend. Then everyone walked into the living room.

"There you are Fabes! I was worried that you found Nellie and she hurt you!" Joy said running up to me, hugging me to death once she got near. "First: Nellie wouldn't do that Joy, and you know that. Second: How long have you been in here Fabian, you were supposed to be looking for Nellie." Patricia said, anger in her voice.

"I only came in here about five minutes before you did, don't worry." I said a little distracted. "Okay." She said, probably thinking either that this was weird behavior for me, or that I was lying. Just then Nellie walked into the living room with a distracted look on her face. "Nellie!" Patricia yelled when she saw her walk in, then ran up to her, worry edging it's way into her stone-hard expression.

"Where have you been? Are you alright?" Patricia asked her worriedly, searching her face for answers. "No where important. And I'm fine." She said, seriously unconvincingly. Which was weird for her. Well, not really. Not to me anyway. "You're lying. And I thought you said you didn't lie." Jerome said, like he just said something really smart.

"Shut it, Clarke." Nellie said, not wanting to talk to the idiot. "Hey! That's my line!" Yelled Mick. He does say that a lot. "Shut it, Campbell." Nellie said with the same voice. "And THAT'S my line!" Jerome then shouted. I think he says that more than Mick says what her calls his line. "Shut it all of you! Can't you see she isn't happy! Nellie, really are you okay?" Patricia asked, this time wanting a true answer. Nellie shook her head and left the room, Patricia then followed quickly behind.

"I bet I know what happened!" Jerome exclaimed once they were out of the room, and out of earshot. "What?" Joy asked, seeming interested. "Her family disowned her!" Jerome said, thinking he was right. "I believe that could happen." Joy said, leading practically everyone but me and Mara to nodding in agreement.

"Fabes, why aren't you agreeing?" Joy asked, not seeming to be happy I wasn't agreeing with her. "I don't know, I think I'm just tired, I'm going to go to bed early, bye." I said, then left the room, to go to my own.

I knew they knew that I was lying, but I guess they just shrugged it off.


	9. AN, Please read

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but the computer I was using somehow got a virus, so I con't use it. I was going to update today. Now I can't. If my computer doesn't start working right in a week then I'll start re-writing the chapters that aren't posted. But I hope my mom fixes it soon, because I don't really feel like re-writing that many chapters. But I will if I have to. Sorry again. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy! sorry that it's been a whil but I've been having to do some things around the house. By the way, I'm sorry this is short, but I promise the next one'll be longer. And if it isn't I'm sorry. So, just read. It isn't that interesting though. In my opinion anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

**"Nellie's" POV**

I walked out of the living room, not wanting to be near anyone, and went straight to my room, Patricia trailing behind. "Nellie, please tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you like this before. I'm really worried. Please." Patricia begged. God I can't believe I'm going to cave in.

"Fine. I just found out that my Gran-Grandmother whom I was very close to died in-in a house fire." I said, going into another wave of tears, which I was hoping I would be able to hold back. "Oh Nellie, I'm sorry. I didn't know. If it makes you feel any better, I lost my Grandmother to Lung Cancer A little over a year ago." She said, getting a little teary-eyed from bringing it up.

"Sort of. I'm sorry about Grandmother." I said, still crying. Funny thing is, is that's how I had lost my grandfather 7 years ago. Thinking of that, I started to feel even more unhappy, if possible. "You don't need to be. It's been a while."Even though she said that, I could still tell she was still really sad about it.

Soon after, Patricia said she was going to head downstairs and give me some time to myself, even though I felt like I'd had enough. I went to bed and I lay down on bed and tried to get myself to stop crying. But it was hard, I mean come on, my last living family member had died 3 months ago in a fire.

_I'll never see her again._ I thought. The tears started coming back and I tried to start thinking about something else. It worked.

I started to think about my kiss with Fabian. Why had he kissed me? Why had I liked it? These questions kept ringing in my mind and I couldn't answer them.

_My life is a huge mess._ I thought to myself. It was the truth. A one point in my life, I was a happy as could be, and then **_HE_** showed up. Ruining my whole life in the process.

Somewhere in the middle of all my thought I had fallen asleep, I woke up late. On my clock it said 9:33! That meant that I should've been at school an hour and thirty-three minutes ago! I then shot straight up out of bed. When I was heading to my closet, I noticed a piece of paper on my nightstand. I picked it up and read it. It read:

_Dear Nellie,_

_We thought (And by we, I mean Trudy and I) you should get some sleep, since you know. So don't get freaked out if you woke up past 8 or 9. I hope you enjoyed to sleep in! (But I'm mad at you because I couldn't) See you after school!_

_-Patricia_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people of Earth. Or in this case, you awesome people. I'm sorry I haven't been updating muc. I would've updated yesturday, but I got sick, so yeah. I hope you like this story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, sadly.**

* * *

_**Nellie's **_**POV**

After I read the note, I sighed out in relief. I wouldn't have to go to school today. Hopefully no one will ask why when they get back.

I got some clothes out of my closet and went to the restroom to get ready for the day, even if it wasn't going to be all that big. Once I was in, I locked the door and took off my wig, then I started brushing my actual hair and started thinking about how I should be more careful. I didn't know Fabian was there when he saw, until he called out to me, who knows who else might've seen.

Then I started to think about how I going to explain to Fabian what he had seen. _I'm just going to have to tell him the truth._ I thought. It was my only option. If I told him I just didn't like my hair color, he would ask why I didn't just dye it. If I told him I didn't like my eye color… Well I don't know what he'd say.

After I was done brushing my hair, I then put my clothes on. After that, I put my wig and contacts back on. God, I hated them. I had to constantly make sure my contacts didn't move and that my wig stayed in place. It was over all annoying. But I was pretty used to it by now.

I unlocked the restroom door and went down to the common room. I saw Trudy sitting at one of the couches, drinking some tea when I walked in. When she noticed me, she frowned a little put down her tea and walked up to me and gave me a hug. She was like the mother I never had, I will never have.

"Nellie, I'm so sorry. Patricia told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" Trudy asked. I shook my head. It was a hard subject to talk about for me. I guess she understood and dropped the subject.

"Well I'm going to go grocery shopping. I'll be back in thirty to forty-five minutes." She said. "Okay, see you in a bit" I said. She waved and got her purse from the coffee table. Then left. I went to the couch and turned on the TV, then started channel surfing. It was all I could think to do right now.

About ten minutes after I had found something decent to watch, someone came in the house. I went to go see who was, to find Fabian standing in the foyer, putting his jacket on a hook nearby the door. "Uh, hi Nellie." He said when he saw me. "Hi." I said back. "I think we need to talk." He said. Of course we do.

**Fabian's POV**

"Not right now, later. Give me your number." She said. Well actually, it was more like a command "Why?" I asked, I thought it was an okay time to talk about this. "Reasons. Now give me your number." She repeated. So I gave her my number.

"Thank you. And don't say anything about what happened last night, got it?." She said, in a pretty demanding voice. "I won't, promise." I said. She nodded "Good." She said, then walked back into the common room.

I went into my room and got what I came here for; my history book. I then left the house and went back to the school building, making it into my next class three minutes before the bell rang. I sat down in my usual seat beside.

Joy looked over at me. "Hey Fabes." She said, using her annoying nickname for me. "Hey." I said back, not really feeling like talking. "Where were you half of lunch?" She asked me. "I was getting my history book from my room." I answered. "Oh, okay." She said, then started to doodle in her notebook.

The bell rang and Mr. Winkler walked into the classroom. "Hello class, today we will start learning about Egyptian Mythology. Anyone know any good Egyptian myths?" Mr. Winkler asked. No one raised they're hands, except for Patricia who raised her hand. Which was extremely odd for her. But of course, everything's been a bit off since she became friends with Nellie.

"Trixie, are you okay? You're actually participating." Jerome asked curiously. "Yes Slimeball." She said annoyed. "Okay Patricia, what's the myth?" Mr. Winkler asked. "Well, Nellie told me this by the way. I think she may be obsessed with this subject, because all I see her read is about Egypt. But anyway, it's like this thing called The Cup of Ankh, and it was broken into seven pieces by Anubis, because he was mad at Amneris or something like that. But the two made an agreement that at a certain hour, by a certain person born on certain day, time, and month can reassemble it. That's pretty much all I know." Patricia said.

"Ah, that's a pretty rare one, not many people know it; do you know where she learned it?" Mr. Winkler asked Patricia, interested in knowing how. "No, when I asked her where she learned it, she changed the subject and wouldn't let me change it change back. It was weird." She said. "Odd, even for Nellie." Jerome said, earning a few chuckles and nods from fellow students.

"Yes well, let's open our history books to chapter three, shall we?" He said.


	12. Important AN, Please Read

**I'm sorry guys but it may be awhile till I continue. Schools started up and I have homework everyday in math. The teacher may say it's easy, but it is seriously hard. I know I'll continue sometime, but it won't be soon. Sorry again...**


End file.
